Qui a dit qu'un rêve ne pouvait pas devenir réalité?
by xyaoyu
Summary: Après avoir rêvé d'être en couple avec Stiles, Scott ne cesse de se questionner. Se pourrait-il qu'il commence à avoir des sentiments pour son meilleur ami? - Hello, j'ai décidé d'écrire une nouvelle fic, je crois en avoir achevé quelques uns avec la fin de mon histoire. Alors voilà une sorte de bonus du dernier chapitre de Untitled. Bonne lecture :D


Qui a dit qu'un rêve ne pouvait pas devenir réalité ?

BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP… (Son du réveil)

Scott, seul dans son lit, la tête enfouit sous le coussin, cherchait de sa main le réveil pour tenter d'arrêter ce son strident qui raisonnait dans ses oreilles depuis deux bonnes minutes. Scott, retira avec peine sa couverture, s'assis un instant au bord de son lit pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Putain de merde, c'était quoi ça… », Disait-il calmement, la tête encore dans les nuages.

Puis il se leva enfin, un sentiment étrange le laissant perplexe et l'empêchant de réfléchir clairement. Scott ne parvenait à émerger, le rêve qu'il venait de faire l'avait plus abasourdi qu'autre chose. Mais Scott ne devait pas perdre de temps, il devait se préparer car son meilleur ami, Stiles, venait le récupérer pour aller au Lycée. Avec lenteur Scott se préparait, se douchait, s'habillait et prenait son petit déjeuner. Lorsque son ami vint le récupérer Scott n'était toujours pas prêt, il devait encore faire son sac. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lent des fois. Pendant qu'ils étaient dans la chambre du jeune McCall, aucun, ou plutôt Scott n'osait ni parler ni regarder Stiles. Que se passait-il ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Stiles, ne chercha pas à comprendre, pour lui Scott devait sûrement être fatigué de se lever tôt le matin tout simplement. Une fois disposé, Scott et son meilleur ami descendirent les escaliers pour se diriger vers le pallier. Celui-ci franchi, Scott n'avait toujours prononcé aucun mot et c'était de même dans la voiture, il était toujours silencieux. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Stiles savait que Scott n'était pas très expressif et qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais là il ne parlait PAS DU TOUT. De temps en temps, Stiles jetait des coups d'œil à Scott, pour voir s'il réussirait à l'émerger de son sommeil dogmatique, mais en vain. Celui-ci semblait pensif et avait le regard vague, sa vision se portant sur le paysage à l'extérieur. Les longues minutes de silence religieux commençaient déjà à énerver Stiles. La paix n'étant pas sa tasse de thé, le jeune garçon à la peau pâle explosait.

« Bon ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Scott ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu n'as prononcé aucun mot, alors je ne sais pas ce que tu as, je ne sais pas si tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ou si Derek est venu t'emmerder une fois de plus, ou quoi d'autre encore, mais dis-moi ce qui ne va pas parce que ça commence à me stressé de ne pas t'entendre parler… je ne sais pas, fais-moi un signe pour que je vois que tout va parfaitement bien.» Disait Stiles, agacé tout en conduisant sa Jeep.

Au bout de quelques secondes Scott décida enfin de s'exprimer. Avec timidité et confusion, Scott lui dit,

« J'ai rêvé… de toi cette nuit Stiles… »

« Oui, et alors ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi ça m'arrive de penser à toi quand je dors… »

« Nan mais ce que je veux dire c'est que… ce n'était pas un rêve où toi et moi combattions des monstres fantastiques, ou autres choses dans le même genre, c'était bien plus que ça… »

« Comment ça « bien plus que ça ? », je ne comprends pas ? »

« Eh bien…je veux dire…c'était quelque chose, genre…VRAIMENT, VRAIMENT embarrassant Stiles»

« Expliques-toi. Là tu ne me facilite pas du tout la tâche Scott… »

« Eh bien en fait…J'ai…rêvé qu'on…qu'on sortait…ensemble Stiles… ». Avait avoué Scott, gêné et troublé.

Stiles qui conduisait sa voiture, toujours avec prudence bien sûr, se tourna un instant pour regarder son ami qui faisait de même. Scott semblait énormément affecté par la nuit qu'il venait de passer, mais pourquoi était-il aussi confus, Stiles devait le savoir, alors il continuait de le questionner.

« Oh…je vois…mais… quand tu dis qu'on sortait ensemble…c'était genre vraiment…toi et moi… petits amis, on se tient la main et que je te fais des papouilles et tout le tralala ? »

« …Ouais…et plus encore… ». On pouvait voir une grimace de dégoût se former sur le visage de Scott tant il se laissait envahir par la situation.

« Du style plus encore ?... »

« Bah j'ai été assez clair non…On couchait ensemble… mais genre…TOUT LE TEMPS ! »

Là Stiles commençait à comprendre pourquoi Scott était aussi tracassé par ce rêve. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il connaissait Stiles qu'il rêvait de lui, enfin ça lui était déjà arrivé de trouver son meilleur ami dans ses rêves, mais pas de cette façon. Et après la très chaude nuit (ça on pouvait le dire !) qu'il venait de passer Scott était embarrassé. Même si tout cela n'était qu'un fantasme et ne relevait en rien de la réalité, Scott ne parvenait à ne pas s'en soucier. C'est vrai que c'était difficile, le rêve semblait si réel, et les sensations si vrais. Scott n'était plus sûr de rien. Il ne savait plus s'il avait des sentiments pour son meilleur ami, s'il aimait les garçons… tout le tourmentait. Et Scott qui se sentait peu à peu angoissé commençait à paniqué.

«Si un jour on m'avait dit que je serai une bête de sexe. Moi qui pensais terminer mes jours seul, ma vie sexuelle est encore plus mouvementée dans tes rêves qu'elle ne l'ait dans la réalité… » Stiles riait, parce que cette histoire était plutôt amusante, lui et son meilleur ayant de folles parties de jambes en l'air, INCROYABLE ! Mais pour Scott, c'était tout autre chose, ce n'était pas aussi drôle que Stiles le trouvait.

« Putain ce n'est pas drôle sérieux… ça me perturbe vraiment»

« Pardon désolé…mais c'est juste que…nous imaginer tous les deux… au lit et c'était comment d'ailleurs ?», Stiles rigolait de plus belle. Scott irrité lui lança un regard tueur, pour qu'il cesse de ricaner.

« Désolé, Désolé, j'arrête… j'avoue que si j'avais été à ta place…je pense que j'aurais réagis de la même manière »

« Ça tu peux le dire… »

« Bon tu sais quoi arrêtes d'y penser, sinon tu vas te tuer l'esprit. Ne te prend pas la tête pour si peu, ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un rêve, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais réellement amoureux de moi Scott. Et puis en plus tu as une copine alors ne te tourmente pas… »

Scott décidait d'écouter les conseils que son meilleur ami lui avait donnés, il était doué pour le rassurer. Bien que cela soit plus difficile à faire qu'à dire, Scott se donnait tant bien que mal pour essayer d'y penser le moins souvent possible. Il devait juste se calmer, les choses finiraient par bien se passer et il oublierait peu à peu ce rêve.

Mais plus les heures avançaient, plus Scott doutait et il n'était plus sûr de rien. Malgré le fait qu'il se soit donné tous les efforts du monde pour se dire que ce n'était qu'un fantasme, Scott ne parvenait plus à réfléchir clairement. Et si ses plus grandes craintes s'avéraient être juste ? Et si en fait il était vraiment amoureux de Stiles ? Scott ne l'était pas, enfin plutôt il ne voulait pas y croire c'était insensé. Lui avec son meilleur ami…JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

Scott et Stiles s'était rejoint à la cafétéria pour manger ensemble, ils n'avaient eus aucun cours en commun cette matinée. Le jeune loup et son meilleur ami discutait normalement comme de bons vieux potes. Ils parlaient de ce qu'ils avaient fait de cette journée, quel cours ils avaient eus, les professeurs qui les avaient fait chier, Mr Harris en l'occurrence le fumier comme dirait Stiles. Tout semblait se passer pour le mieux entre les deux jeunes gens, il n'y avait aucun malaise. Enfin pour Stiles seulement qui ne se doutait guère de ce que Scott était en train d'endurer à l'instant même. C'était l'horreur, Scott n'arrivait à se concentrer. Des bribes de souvenirs refaisaient surface et jaillissaient devant ses yeux. Scott ne parvenait à les contrôler c'était plus fort que lui. Lorsqu'il regardait Stiles manger, il se rappelait de la forme de ses lèvres rosées s'ouvrant et se fermant pour laisser passer les frites, pour ensuite les avaler. Scott secouait légèrement la tête tout en fermant les yeux essayant de chasser ces horribles images de son esprit, mais en vain. Plus il regardait Stiles, plus il avait du mal à ne pas penser à son rêve, c'était comme s'il le revivait.

« Scott ? Ça va ? Tu fais une tête bizarre depuis tout à l'heure… »

« Quoi ? Non, non t'inquiète je pensais juste à quelque chose, mais ce n'est rien d'important, continu … »

Puis Stiles reprenait son monologue, pendant que Scott donnait l'impression d'écouter ce qu'il lui disait. En réalité, Scott se remémorait quelques scènes de son rêve qui l'avait particulièrement marqué, comme la fois où Stiles et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans sa voiture, après être sorti pour aller au snack, pour fêter la sortie de Scott de l'hôpital après qu'il ait eu sa crise d'asthme. Scott contemplait chaque partie du visage de Stiles, passant par ses yeux noisette, son nez en trompettes puis, tombant sur ses lèvres Scott ne put s'empêcher de les admirer. Il les fixait longuement, s'imprégnait de chaque détail tel que la couleur, la douceur et la forme de sa bouche. Et Scott se souvenait du moment où il observait Stiles en train d'engloutir ses frites, manquant de peu de s'étouffer, et quand il prit sa bouteille pour en avaler quelques gorgées. Et c'était justement ce qu'était en train de faire Stiles, à l'instant devant lui. Il avait ouvert sa bouteille, avait déposé lentement ses lèvres dessus et avalait doucement le liquide transparent qui s'en découlait, sa pomme d'Adam effectuant des mouvements de haut en bas pour laisser couler l'eau. Scott était à deux doigts de gémir.

« Scott, arrêtes de me regarder comme ça sérieux. Tu me fais peur on dirait un psychopathe, j'ai l'impression que tu vas me manger tout cru putain ! »

C'était à ce moment que Scott s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait effectivement effrayer son meilleur ami en le zieutant de la sorte. Et qui n'aurait pas été apeuré face à une personne vous examinant tout le long de l'accolade comme Scott le faisait.

« Pardon je suis désolé, excuse-moi… je n'étais pas conscient …c'est juste que… laisse tomber »

« Ouais… ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas mais bon, ne regarde jamais une personne comme tu viens de la faire avec moi, elle risque de se pisser dessus vraiment !… je te trouve un peu étrange aujourd'hui Scott… t'es bizarre »

« Non, ça va, t'en fait pas pour moi…Tu as terminé de manger, on peut y aller maintenant ? » Demandait Scott à Stiles. Il voulait que cela se termine au plus vite il savait qu'il finirait par exploser s'il restait là, à explorer son visage et à dévorer du regard ses lèvres si bien formées, si belles, si roses, si parfaite…

_« Putain qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? »_

Depuis l'histoire de la cantine et avec ce qu'il s'était passé, Scott était tout de même parvenu à se calmer. Croyant que cela serait difficile, le jeune McCall avait réussi à ne plus penser à Stiles, enfin au rêve qu'il avait eu avec son meilleur ami, tout le long des cours. Il pouvait somme toute, le regarder et lui parler, sans avoir d'arrières pensés. Scott se tranquillisait peu à peu, se sentant soulager d'un lourd poids qu'il portait depuis ce matin. Tout était finalement revenu dans l'ordre, Scott ne rêvassait plus de Stiles, ne songeait plus aux chauds moments qu'il avait partagé avec lui dans son rêve.

Mais lorsque les deux se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires après le dur entraînement de Lacrosse qu'ils venaient d'avoir, les choses s'envenimaient et une fois de plus, Scott perdait le total contrôle de son esprit. Scott et Stiles, et les autres garçons de leur groupe de sport, se déshabillaient pour se préparer à aller à la douche. Le jeune loup et son copain était debout, côte à côte devant leur casier à déposer leurs uniformes de sport. Scott discutait avec Stiles, sa vision portée à l'intérieur de son casier pour ainsi éviter le regard de son meilleur ami. Plus les secondes avançaient plus Scott éprouvait des difficultés à garder son calme. Il avalait durement, il sentait des sueurs froides couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, les palpitations de son cœur s'accélérant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Stiles qui lui n'avait toujours pas remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Scott, il se mettait à parler continuellement, ne prêtant guère de l'importance à la souffrance de son meilleur ami. Tout en se déshabillant Stiles s'adressait à Scott, qui ne lui répondait que très brièvement. Faisant tomber son t-shirt au sol, Stiles torse nu, son short de Lacrosse posé au niveau de son bassin laissant apparaître ses reins et le dessus de son postérieur, il se baissa pour récupérer son vêtement. Lorsque Scott décida enfin de sortir son regard du casier, il tomba nez à nez avec les hanches dénudées de Stiles. Cette chute de rein, cette croupe parfaite, Scott aurait aimé poser ses mains dessus et… le membre de Scott grandissait doucement. Pour lui s'en était trop. Subitement Scott remit son jean, son t-shirt et ses chaussures puis il prit son sac s'apprêtant à partir pour ainsi esquiver la douche aux côté de Stiles.

« Scott ? Où est ce que tu vas ? Tu ne t'es pas douché ? »

« Je me doucherai chez moi, ce n'est pas grave, je viens de me rappeler que je devais faire quelque chose d'omportant. », disait Scott d'un ton nerveux.

« Ok… Salut alors». Stiles, l'air soucieux du comportement de Scott, l'observait partir, traversant la foule à toute vitesse pour sortir au plus vite des vestiaires. Stiles irait lui parler quand il reviendrait du lycée.

Scott était rentré en hâte, ne pouvant rester une seconde de plus près de Stiles, sans réfléchir à ses pensées coquines qui défilaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Le jeune loup s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain, allant dans la baignoire à moitié habillé, son jean encore sur lui. Il s'était assis en dessous du jet avait laissé couler l'eau sur lui. La tête baissée entre ses jambes pliées et ses bras posés dessus, Scott décompressait progressivement, ça faisait du bien. Et enfin son esprit s'éclairait doucement. Après avoir enlevé son jean et s'être douché intégralement Scott s'habillait dans sa chambre. Puis il se posait sur son lit fermait les yeux le temps de se calmer, mais de nouveau il se remémorait son rêve. Scott se leva de son lit pour commencer à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre tant ces pensées le troublait. Scott se sentait mal, comme s'il était dégouté par quelque chose. En même temps, comment ne pas être tourmenté après avoir passé une nuit comme celle-là ? Scott s'en voulait, il culpabilisait pour lui ce n'était pas bien, il ne devait pas voir Stiles de cette façon, c'était son meilleur ami et c'était mal. Mais Scott ne parvenait à se retenir, dès qu'il fermait les yeux les bribes de souvenirs apparaissaient de nouveaux et il ne pouvait les effacer de sa mémoire. Soudain Scott, qui était dans sa chambre entendit la sonnerie de sa maison retentir. Lorsqu'il se dirigea à l'étage du dessous pour voir qui venait le déranger dans sa réflexion, il trouvait Stiles devant sa porte. Scott l'invita à entrer et ils partirent tous les deux en direction de la chambre du jeune homme. Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux, ou plutôt Scott comme toujours, n'osait parler. Il s'était posé sur le bord de son lit, tandis que Stiles était assis sur la chaise près de son bureau. De temps en temps Stiles jetait des coups d'œil à Scott, mais celui-ci gardait toujours la tête baissée, il semblait pensif et rien ni personne n'aurait pu le sortir de ses pensées. Puis il s'était de nouveau relevé pour refaire les cent pas et murmurait des phrases, pendant que son ami désemparé l'observait faire. Au bout de dix minutes Stiles, ne pouvant plus se contenir face au comportement de Scott il essaya de l'arrêter. Le jeune garçon à la peau pâle se leva pour se diriger vers son copain qui semblait ne toujours pas vouloir se calmer, puis il se mit face à lui, posa ses mains sur ses bras pour le stopper. Scott eu un frisson.

« Scott, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe putain ? Depuis ce matin tu n'arrêtes pas d'agir bizarrement et ça commence à m'inquiéter. Si c'est encore à cause de ce foutu rêve, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'y penser parce que tu ne fais que de te tuer l'esprit et ce n'est pas bon pour toi … »

« Je peux t'embrasser ? » demanda subitement Scott. Stiles les yeux écarquillés n'en revenait pas, Scott était vraiment étrange.

« Quoi ?! Non ça va pas, t'es malade ? »

« Je vais le devenir si je n'essaye pas de mettre les choses au clair et je sais que si je ne tente rien et que je reste avec ces idées, je vais exploser… »

« Non, trouves toi quelqu'un d'autre je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser Scott ! »

« Tu crois que ça m'enchante moi aussi ? Crois-moi si j'avais pu éviter cela je l'aurai fait. Stiles s'il te plaît, c'est important pour moi. Aides moi je t'en supplie, à cause de cette nuit je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Et maintenant je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment attiré par les garçons ou si c'est juste temporaire. Je ne te le demanderai pas si tu n'étais pas mon meilleur pote, tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'embrasser qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. »

Pendant un instant, Stiles ne pouvait s'imaginer en train d'embrasser Scott, c'était impensable. Scott était un mec et lui aussi et il était certain de ne pas avoir de penchants bisexuel, même s'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer avec un garçon mais bon. Il n'aimait pas les hommes il en était sûr, et s'il venait à embrasser Scott ce n'était pas parce qu'il en avait envie mais plutôt pour aider un simple pote dans le besoin.

« Putain Scott tu fais chier sérieux… juste un bisou et après tu me laisse tranquille». Même si Stiles donnait l'impression d'être énervé, il avait malgré tout accepté de venir en aide à Scott.

« Merci, Merci franchement je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi… »

Scott avait acquiescé et était parti avec Stiles en direction de son lit. Aucun n'osait prononcer un mot ni se regarder. Ce qui allait se passer les laissaient sans voix et ni Scott ni Stiles ne parvenaient à réaliser. Ils s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, tandis qu'ils gardaient la tête baissée. De temps en temps ils se zieutaient mais ne pouvait tenir une seconde de plus sans détourner le regard vers le tapis ou le mur derrière l'autre. Stiles tout comme Scott commençait à paniquer, on sentait leurs mains devenir moites, leurs battements de cœur devenir de plus en plus rapide et leur souffle devenir peu à peu irrégulier. Stiles observait Scott pendant que celui-ci gardait toujours son regard fixé sur le sol.

Soudain, Scott leva sa tête et doucement il vint poser un baiser sur les lèvres tremblotantes de Stiles. C'était tendre et les lèvres de Stiles étaient tellement douces…Les yeux fermés, tout en embrassant délicatement la bouche rosée de Stiles, Scott s'avouait vaincu, il avait aimé… Leurs simples frottements de lèvres n'étaient que de quelques secondes, mais donnaient l'impression d'avoir duré plusieurs minutes. Leur bouche se sépara. Scott les yeux fermés tentait de reprendre sa respiration, tandis que Stiles faisait de même. Un sentiment de malaise commençait à se répandre dans la pièce. Pour Scott, tout était déjà très clair, mais il ne savait pas ce que Stiles en avait pensé. Stiles était lui aussi à bout de souffle, les lèvres entrouvertes il zieutait le visage de Scott.

Toujours les yeux clos, Scott secouait doucement la tête pendant qu'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits et de se calmer. Cependant les palpitations de son cœur étaient toujours restées au même rythme, et gardaient cette vive cadence

« …Ok…Ok…Ok…humm…Stiles…je peux te poser une question ? ». Disait Scott tout en avalant difficilement.

« …euh…o-oui vas-y… »

« …ok…humm… si par hasard, je dis bien par hasard hein… je te disais que…j'avais…plutôt… bien aimé…tu dirais quoi ? Mais qu'on soit bien clair ! c'est une simple question, donc ça ne veut pas forcément dire que je le pense hein. » (Mais bien sûr). Stiles le regardait tout en acquiescant.

«…humm…si ce que tu viens de me dire s'avérait être vrai…je dirais qu'on serait dans une putain de belle merde parce que...parce qu'il se pourrait… je dis bien se « pourrait »… que…que…j'ai… bien aimé aussi… ». C'était maintenant au tour de Stiles d'hocher la tête pour affirmer ce qu'il disait.

Tous les deux étaient dans un sale pétrain, ils en étaient conscients. Eux qui pensaient n'aimer que les femmes, toutes leurs espérances se voyaient chamboulé, à cause d'un simple baiser. Maintenant qu'ils avaient tous les deux émis l'hypothèse qu'ils puissent avoir apprécié, il fallait qu'ils acceptent une bonne fois pour toute la vérité. Scott et Stiles avaient aimés et ils mourraient d'envie de recommencer.

« Alors…ça t'as plu ? »

« Toi ça t'as plu ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre ce n'est pas moi qui ait voulu ce baiser Scott. Alors répond moi maintenant, ça t'as plu oui ou non parce qu'on ne va pas rester comme cela indéfiniment à se poser la question de savoir si ça nous a plu ou non, sans même y répondre. Parce qu'on pourrait continuer, continuer et encore continuer… »

« Oui, ça m'a plu Stiles…Et…Et toi ? » Scott l'avait dit. Stiles posait ses yeux sur Scott, tout en avalant difficilement en et fuyant son ami du regard, puis il répondit,

« M-moi aussi… j'ai bien aimé »

« Ok…ok…bon…humm…Donc nous avons tous les deux appréciées ce bisou, tout est clair jusqu'ici…Ok… Ce n'est pas grave…ce n'est pas aussi important que ça en l'air… ça l'ait ? »

« Noooon, pas du tout… C'est cool. Ce n'est pas comme si… on allait recommencer hein…c'était juste un bisou comme ça… »

« T'as raison…c'était juste comme ça… p-pour voir…tout simplement… et maintenant qu'on a testé on ne va pas recommencer de toute façon…Parce qu'on…parce qu'on n'a pas envie de l'un et l'autre hein… »

Stiles, faisait non de la tête, il semblait être d'accord avec Scott, mais une part de lui voulait réessayer, car d'un côté c'était vraiment excitant d'embrasser un garçon, c'était comme s'il franchissait les barrières de l'impossible, comme s'il faisait quelque chose d'interdit. Et puis Scott était mignon, même PLUTOT PAS MAL ! Alors ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout de devoir l'embrasser une fois de plus. Stiles proposait de nouveau,

«Enfin… A moins que tu veuille réessayer… juste pour voir… et pour être bien sûr…parce qu'en général la première fois ne nous dis pas tellement… »

Scott avait coupé Stiles dans sa réflexion, en déposant brusquement un bisou mouillé sur ses douces lèvres. Les deux commençaient à s'habituer peu à la chaleur de l'autre, à la sensation de sa peau et de sa bouche contre la leur… Avec confusion, Stiles et son meilleur ami exploraient leur corps, en laissant leurs mains se balader dans des endroits par-ci par-là, comme la nuque, le cou, les cheveux, les bras, les cuisses… Peu à peu le jeune loup et son copain, sentant la délectation augmenter doucement, ils décidaient d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses avec leur langue. Alors timidement ils effleuraient les lèvres de l'autre, ne demandant qu'à pénétrer leur bouche, et ensemble il profitait de ce plaisir buccal, né de la friction de leur langue dansant et s'enroulant entre elles. A mesure que les secondes avançaient les mouvements de leurs lèvres s'intensifiaient les laissant rouges et suintantes de salive. Ils se léchaient la bouche, dégustant la saveur qui y était imprégnée, tout en résistant à l'envie de les dévorer. Scott vint doucement baiser la gorge de Stiles, qui se mit à pousser des gémissements lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son amisur lui . Il se voyait peu à peu décoller, il adorait, et son plaisir à cet instant ne cessait de grandir à mesure que les bisous de Scott devenaient plus ardents. Sa main était posée sur la crinière brune du jeune loup, et plus la délectation augmentait plus il serrait ses doigts et tirait les cheveux de son copain.

« At-Attends…Attends, et Allison dans l'histoire, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? »

« Ne parlons pas d'elle, à ce moment elle n'est que le cadet de mes soucis… embrasses moi plutôt… »

Et Scott et Stiles se baisaient violement à pleine bouche, tandis qu'ils commençaient à se dévêtir progressivement, laissant leur affaires sur le tapis et se dirigeant au centre du lit. La chambre baignait dans une atmosphère de désir charnel. Les deux amis découvraient avec bonheur l'univers du plaisir. Ils aimaient parcourir, de baisers humides, le corps de leur copain, qui à la sensation des lèvres sur leur peau, se m'étaient à gémir et à se cambrer. Scott et Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient attendu aussi longtemps, tout ce temps perdu à jouer à la console, alors qu'ils auraient pu s'amuser autrement… Mais à cet instant, ce n'était pas le temps qu'ils avaient gaspillé qui les importaient le plus, mais plutôt le toucher de l'autre se dirigeant peu à peu vers leur intimité. Avant que Stiles ne commence sa mission Scott, à bout de souffle l'arrêta, et pris son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il le regarde.

« Att-attend Stiles attend… »

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne veux plus, tu veux arrêter ? »

« N-Non, Non surtout pas… je pensais juste à une chose que… »

« Ton rêve encore je suppose ?...Oh je sais ! T'essaye de te souvenir de ce qu'on faisait au lit c'est ça ? » Scott, fuyant Stiles du regard et en se mordillant les lèvres, acquiesça timidement.

« Aller vas-y dis-moi…que j'essaye d'être à la hauteur au moins… » Dit Stiles en lui souriant. Il était compréhensif que Scott veuille avoir du plaisir, et du moment qu'il appréciait tout autant que lui en lui en procurant, Stiles aurait pu faire n'importe quoi. Scott s'exprimait.

« …A chaque fois, avant qu'on…enfin, tu sais…qu'on…ne couche ensemble, tu faisais toujours cette chose avec ta langue et tes doigts et… ». Même si cela embarrassait Scott, parce qu'il ne savait pas si Stiles allait refuser ses demandes, il décidait de lui faire part de ses fantasmes. De toute façon, Scott renverrait la pareille et comptait bien s'occuper du cas de Stiles quand il aurait terminé. Il avait tellement d'idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit…

Scott qui venait de finir son explication, craignait la réaction de Stiles. Tout le moment où le jeune loup s'était mis à parler, Stiles était resté silencieux, à l'observer, l'écoutant et essayant tant bien que mal à mémoriser chaque désirs de son ami. Stiles, un sourire espiègle se formant peu à peu sur ses lèvres, leva les sourcils au ciel.

« Mon dieu…si j'avais su que tu étais aussi coquin… »

« Ne te moques pas de moi… Parce que si je te disais toutes les choses insensées que tu me demandais de faire… tu en ferais surement une syncope… » Disait Scott qui s'était mis à rougir, tout en souriant. Stiles riait et il frétillait d'impatience tant les demandes qu'il aurait pu faire à Scott l'intriguait. Il était le prochain sur la liste et il avait hâte !

Stiles et Scott s'embrassaient fougueusement pendant que le jeune garçon à la peau pâle se préparait doucement à assouvir les envies de son copain. Stiles détacha ses lèvres de Scott, les ouvrant légèrement et semant un espace entre elles pour s'apprêter à mouiller son index et son majeur avec sa langues. Scott le dévisageait, il le zieutait pendant qu'il amenait doucement ses doigts à ses lèvres et commençait à les entrouvrir, Stiles était désirable à souhait. Il semblait si sûr de lui et le voir le dominer avec autant de facilité, Scott ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement. A l'entente des plaintes de Scott, Stiles décida au dernier moment de tendre ses doigts vers la bouche de Scott. Sans un mot et en ne le quittant aucune fois du regard, il défit ses lèvres et commença à lécher ses doigts avec beaucoup de dévotion. Le jeune McCall tenait la main de Stiles entre la sienne, pendant qu'il s'occupait à sucer son index et son majeur sur toute la longueur des membres. A quelques reprises Scott ouvrait grand sa bouche pour les engloutir encore plus. Stiles en avait des spasmes sur tout le corps, ce que faisait Scott à sa main le rendait fou, et il se sentait déjà au bord de l'extase.

« …Oh mon Dieu…Scott »

« …C'est bon…tu peux y aller… ».

Et Scott donnait le feu vert à Stiles pour qu'il commence son activité avec ses doigts. Tout en le regardant se cambrer à la sensation de ses membres près de son entrée, Stiles pénétrait doucement Scott. Celui-ci hurla de plaisir dès qu'il sentit les mouvements de la main du jeune Stilinski, s'intensifier de plus en plus et touchant ainsi ce bout de chair à l'intérieur de lui. Il serrait les draps de son lit tant la délectation devenait insupportable, Scott n'y arrivait pas, le plaisir était beaucoup trop grand pour tenir plus longtemps, mais il comptait bien faire durer cet instant. Alors il demandait à Stiles de ralentir la cadence pour reprendre ses esprits. Pendant ce temps, Stiles observait le corps de Scott si bien accepter ce qu'il lui faisait. Il lui baisait la joue et lui glissait des mots à l'oreille. Stiles était en adoration devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et voir Scott dans cet état-là, tout ça à cause de lui, Stiles brulait d'envie. Le voyant à deux doigts de rendre les armes et à quelques minutes d'atteindre le septième ciel, Stiles, tout en gardant sa main à l'intérieur de Scott, il parcourra de sa langue, son corps brulant et tourmenté par ses mouvements rapides. Puis une fois arrivé au bas du bassin de son ami, le jeune garçon à la peau pâle prit en bouche son membre dressé devant de lui, et se hâta d'assouvir les dernières plaintes de Scott.

« …Oh oui…Oh oui…Oh oui...Oh Stiles, Stiles…Aaah, put…Oh Seigneur…Oh…Oh je n'arrive pas à y croire…c'est même mieux que mon rêve …Oh oui !»


End file.
